Sodden Defeat
by Kurai Link
Summary: During the segment of the Water Temple, Link experiences something horrific.. Has Yaoi mentioning: Sheik/Link.. Although this is a side of Morpha you've never seen..


Disclaimers obviously... I don't own jack. This all belongs to the wonderous people at Nintendo.. Hurrah to them for giving us something to  
play with. *sinister grin.*  
  
Sodden Defeat  
  
The Hero of Time practically spilled his way into the room, panting, heaving from the relentless swimming that was necessary in reaching these chambers, not to mention his escape from the mystical darker half of himself. That had done nothing more than scared the living day lights out of him. He recalled the leering gaze of the other, a mockery of himself tainted with a darker nature, one of which so sinister it sent chills down his very spine. Or it could have simply been because he was drenched and miserable, but he knew for certain that even as corageous as he had been deemed, there was something within Dark Link that made him the very boy he was seven years ago; cold and very afraid.  
  
It was almost typical that the doors had not only sealed themselves with bars, but also shunned any way of escape with a barricade of sheer magic. Must be the keeper of this dungeon at work, he figured taking a good look at his surroundings. It was definitely a hideous room, ugly only a figure of what was splayed before him. Link noticed the walls were nothing more than unwelcoming, protruding from their rise being stone picks ready to joust any who happened to land against them. Strangely the center of the room was shaped rather peculiar; platforms jutting from filthy stagnant water uninviting and rather crude to match the rest of the room's decor.  
  
A peering globe of bluish light peered from beneath the Kokiri cap atop Link's head. It was Navi and she too was quite drenched as well, and awfully whiney at that. Link felt her writhing about, finally prying herself out from his hat to bellow unnecessary rantings, "You know I don't like the looks of this place at all." And in response the tiny fairy recieved a rather exhausted sigh and rolling of blue eyes. Link was well aware that this had to have been the final room of the Water Temple. Of course, Navi had something to say about almost every room, so instead of heeding her warning he simply let it at that.  
  
Link suspected that something was bound to happen any moment--it was a matter of time! Though suspicious, he never seemed to loose his abundant curiosity. It must have followed him from his youthful years, he assumed attempting to keep his sense focused on anything that would pose any threat to him being there. A warrior would be intelligent wielding a sword and shield, keeping a close eye on the enemy at bay, but seeing as how nothing seemed to be around, Link found no reason he should bring about his tiny arsenal.  
  
That would be his first mistake however... Slithering from the--what seemed unmoving water-- was a rather grotesque transparent tendril made of what appeared to be a globbular structure, or perhaps a gel like liquid even. The oblivious Hylian kept his eyes averted from the center of the room, being that of the most significant portion as well. Instead the young adolescent was caught staring at the nasty spikes encompassing the entire room with a distasteful scowl. Before he would even know what hit him, the tentacle slid in a sly circle, first starting about the boy's feet then capturing his waist. "Watch out!" Navi called but only moments too late.. Typical.. Lifting now, Morpha, the ameba disaster, hefted Link quite a ways from the ground, holding him, simply keeping him a midst its grasp.  
  
"Gah!" he placed one semi-gloved hand on the gooey tendril pressing outward in hopes of slipping his body through what he assumed would have been a watery substance, but was unsuccessful in evading the creatures grasp. Soon he found himself loosing one of his arms to yet another lock of Morpha's tussles, rendering him almost completely helpless to the creatures whelm, but still he had his left arm free to do the will of the Master Sword. Pulling free the sword of Evil's Bane, Link went to attack the tendril with the hilt, unable to do any damage with the blade considering their closeness.  
  
Morpha resisted, taking only the most minute damage from the hilt of the Master Sword. Unfortunately it had to be the blade that tarnished evil, not the butt of the sword. Although unsuccessful, the move did nothing more but enrage the monster, its next motive was to relinquish the boy of his toy and so it did, sliding a third tendril into play, taking Link's last chance of breaking free and rendering him completely helpless.  
  
The Hylian screamed upon his very wrist being turned in a direction not meant for it to be, a small snapping sounded as well as the release of the reputable Master Sword. Metal upon stone rang through the chamber colliding with the very echo of Link's agonized outcry, the Master Sword completely out of the picture now. Flittering once about his head, Navi was quick to follow the fallen blade to the ground dancing about it frantically as she witnessed the rendered Hero of his mighty sword. Now what was Link to do, she worriedly bounced about hoping her efforts would attract his eye in case he managed himself from Morpha's grasp.  
  
Unable to nurse his quite possibly broken wrist, the Hero of Time remained unable to do much of anything but settle in his confinement, but even that was beginning to administer a great deal of pain upon his ribs as Morpha began to constrict. Well now wasn't this a pretty situation, he thought bitterly, gaping for much needed air. What would happen next however made him forget about oxygen all together for a split second, as Morpha overlapped its muscles restraining Link's entire upper body with merely one large thread, the other two letting loose of his lower half. To the blond's surprise he felt something quite literally probing him, and at first it seemed coincidental considering the fact that he was wanted dead, not tormented.  
  
But the probing wouldn't let up, and it was now quite obvious what the organic water creature was scavaging for as it poked around beneath his tunic, latching, sucking itself to his tights. "Oh Goddesses no," he pleaded, suddenly sounding ever so meek. It was as though he suffered from a complete personality change; the rampant Hero of Time struggling for his freedom reversing to the timid little boy back at the Kokiri Forest, scared and confined.  
  
Upon the fallen Master Sword Navi had pranced around, panicked, worried, frightened beyond all she had ever been, she took noticed of the paled expression upon the Hylian savior. At that point Navi sought to reach Link once again, although in all reality there was nothing someone her size could do but watch the young man endure.. "Oh no," she gasped softly flittering softly in front of Link's desperate complex. Not a single thing she could do... And sadly Link was well aware of that.  
  
Still the watery masses searched for a way to surpass the obstacle that was obviously in its path, finally issuing a gurgling sound in frustration in a manner of giving up, which renewed the Hylian's hope of freedom. For the very first time Link witnessed the source of Morpha's power thus being a nucleus of some kind. He had to figure a way of getting to that mother brain to assail the creature and destroy it. But the boy's hope would be short lived as the beast suddenly went for the tights yet again, though this time violently, ripping with watery needles at the garbs from beneath his tunic, gashing tender flesh in the process. Another cry came from the captive savior of Hyrule, who flung around within the muscles as another attempt was made to wrench himself free. Still his wrist gave him an amount of trouble, at this time he ignored it--he had too-- thrusting about trying to break loose, but once again to no avail.  
  
Morpha simply with held its grip about the Hylian with ease, however waiting for the young Hero to tire out and settle his struggling. Link was persistent however, his huge awe-struck sapphires set on the blade that had been cast from his hand previously, and then upon the tiny fairy before him who only returned his hopeless gaze with her piteous cries. An inability to do something for someone you cared for was truly a horrific feeling. Fleeting from the screaming fairy, he shot his glance back toward the Master Sword. There was no way in reaching that sword from this distance, and not to mention another issuing was rousing. The loss of air was starting to get to him in the worst way, his mind swimming from the loss of blood flow to his brain. He couldn't think straight, see straight, much less set matters straight with the condition he was suddenly taken to. This was Morpha's que to act on the other's exasperation, the tendril slithering up the Hero's leg slowly, the saline trickling about Link's rendered body sickened him even in his current state of weariness.  
  
Morpha's arm continued to trail up the blond's leg until it ceased its ascend beneath Link's blue Zora's tunic. Delirious, and in very much need of air, the Hero pleaded for his own life, not that of Hyrule's, not that of Zelda's, not that of Sheik's or anyone else's. Just his own.. Was he selfish for doing so? That didn't matter now.. "Please, don't do this," he blatantly begged the being to stop, not caring if Morpha could comprehend his pleas or not, but negotiation wouldn't come so easily for the monster kept up its search, slipping around the leg twice before exploring other regions of the Hylian body. The muscular cheeks of Link's behind seemed interesting to the lengthy tendril, it's captivation obvious upon wrapping itself about one side, squeezing with what seemed to be affection, although only to it's own liking. Morpha could obviously careless as to what the boy wanted.  
  
The young Hylian adult shivered, cold, wet and removed of his dignity, and quite scared out of his wits currently. Closing the pools of cyan, Link refrained from the welling tears hoping that he would be able to amuse the creature, then be released in a moments notice to slay it vengefully for doing what it did to him. Although he recieved opposite of what he prayed for, Morpha intriged by this form of play slithered around the other side of Link's tight end, squeezing harder this time, painfully administering is endearment and fascination with the boy's body. Another shout sounded from the Hero of Time, pitiful as it sounded, it still held strong, echoing relentlessly throughout the chamber.  
  
At this point Navi was fearful for the Hero of Time, his servitude toward Hyrule would be short lived and Ganondorf would wreak havoc without a moments notice upon hearing of Link's demise. Although, that was the least of her worries, the tiny fairy flicked back and forth from the Link to the water organism, then finally dwindled toward the Master Sword. In all her efforts to heft the blade it was useless in trying. She was just too small.. And so the small glowing being dropped like a may fly landing against the shimmering blade that unleashed the gates of time and from there she cried.. Cried for her Hero..  
  
Unphased by Link's tormented cries, Morpha still yet had places to excavate, sliding its watery arm between the two cheeks to seek the small area shelled by the muscular units of flesh. This instantly sent Link into a panicked frenzy. He didn't want it this way; he didn't want to loose all that he held onto to this creature! He had wanted to preserve his youth, unable to have gotten to live his childhood and now already loosing his precious virginity all in one blow. The tears that he held back were brimming yet again, though the red-hot pellets of water poured this time, mingling with the cooler droplets of saline all about his face. This was it. This was how it was going to happen. His first, and if he would have it any other way his last. He'd be too humiliated, to embarrassed and ashamed to admit to his lover what had happened. It would sicken them surely, and in disgust they would shun him away..  
  
Whilst devoid of precious oxygen, delirious by his own panicked assumptions, and shrilling like a child, Morpha made a sound which emitted from the nucleus that represented possible amusement. As though sensing Link's turmoil, the tentacle stopped its probing, sliding in between the legs again to meet Link's own precious organ. The watery beast relieved its grip only slightly, allowing the Hylian to slump in sheer exhaustion against the mammoth sized tendril, gasping, choking, spitting for air. It was as though Morpha administered its own sickening version of sympathy, looping a smaller arm created from the larger about Link's member, cradling it at first to allow the boy to recompose and recognize the monster's next agenda.  
  
Wide eyed and fearful, Link thudded his free fists against the wrapped arm, then recalled the wrist once he struck Morpha for the first time. Once again the shrouding echo followed by a sudden curse filled the room, "Dammit!" he took his wrist against his chest as though holding it there would provide him less pain. Morpha took this opportunity to begin its work, moving its grasp up and down the length of the young man's nether region. A tender hue of crimson shaded Link's countenance as he threw his head back attempting to avert his attention elsewhere as the monster began a rythmic process. "No, please!" he was louder this time, pleading with all his heart, his spirit breaking with every gesticulative motion made. "By the Goddesses stop!"  
  
Navi cringed her tiny translucent wings shuddering as though she'd been struck violently. This was getting to harsh, to far, and it had to stop and her pleas would be heard along with that of Link's, "Stop! Stop it!" she called from her distance still huddled against the hilt of the Master Sword as though guarding it from offending hands.. But her call wouldn't be noticed by either of them, both drawn into their own issues.  
  
Morpha wouldn't have it any other way, heeding Link's pleas as though they were the motivation it needed to simply keep addressing the same movements. And so it did, pacening its strokes, bidding faster and faster until at a speed to the other's obvious liking. Cursing inwardly Link fought with every ounce of his inner purity to draw his attention from the thing between his legs, but he was sinking further and further into ecstasy as the sickening water organism seemed to please him. It was so disturbing, and no matter how much he wanted to break free, he couldn't more so now than ever before. The hue that barely tainted his cheeks enlarged basking over the bridge of his nose until his cheeks were completely covered in the reddish glow.  
  
The motions kept up, more and more, until the Hylian youth was captivated completely by Morpha's persistent strokes. With the boy intrigued, this would be the best time to complete its own search while attending to the growing pleasures of the Hero of Time. Unraveling one of the conjured threads from Link's shapely calf, it slid slowly upward like the other had previously until met with Hylian's rear again. Slipping through the crevice of Link's behind, it began its positioning once again, probing, poking, testing the well tightened area. So completely lost in the moment, Link hadn't even noticed the affectionate object from behind him until it was too late.  
  
Entry had been made; the tendril swiftly slipping easily into the tight space where nothing or no one had ever intruded before. There it was.. That was it.. Wide blue pearls broke into tearful shards of dismay as Link's very spirit shattered along with the falling crystals of fear created by his very eyes. There was yet another hurtful cry, though this one wasn't like any of the others. It's piercing shrill sounded as though Morpha had broken him in two, or perhaps just broken him altogether.. Hurt and shock also relayed over his facade as he stared forth at nothing in general--just staring..  
  
The small guardian of the blade that would ensue Morpha's membrane remained at bay watching helplessly as the Hero of Time was shucked of his dignity, his value, diminished to that of a puppet for play. Her tiny voice was audible to Link's ears as she wept for him, unable to give and help in any way, but to pity him and witness this terrible deed..  
  
Morpha wouldn't be one as to completely leave the boy without his own pleasures so thus he continued his generous strokes, taking Link's still hardened length into consideration. As much as he was offended by this, the young Hero could barely refuse, his heart all that was left to call out to another. He knew no one would hear his cries, save Navi, but yet he still called, his voice singing the very song of despair as the creature continued its unending antics.  
  
Eventually a pace was made into this, the large tentacle wrapped about Link's entirety lifted him then lowered him continuously upon the remaining, unmoving object within his body whilst the other rubbed along the Hylian's member creating a repulsive rythm. It was something he found himself falling deeper and deeper into, his mind racing effortlessly to repel against this, but his body giving into the every gesture, lusting, coveting for this disgusting beast. Although the pain behind him didn't reside, at least it preoccupied him from his injured wrist, and although he was thankful for that, he couldn't keep himself from ushering unusual sounds. It didn't make sense to him why he was creating such a dilemma for something so underhanded, so hideous. Yet the sounds continued to churr from within his throat, playing softly for every bounce and stroke that Morpha induced.  
  
This had disgusted the little fairy. She was sent from the Great Deku Tree to guide Link and offer her knowledge in battle, however this is where her grand knowledge had brought him.. A quest that would break him to a shivering nothingness like she herself was representing at that point. This was Zelda's fault, she thought bitterly then secondly blamed herself as she continued eyeing the horrific display before her with trembling wings, unable to give flight..  
  
The finale arrived, where as every aspect of Link's body would be covered, when the last of the arms arrived catching the boy with his mouth gaping in awed pleasure. Poking perfectly down the youth's throat, Morpha settled there, still continuing the acts upon the other areas, now a third act put into play. The Hero of Time struggled, gagging and choking at the item stuck within his throat. Sadly he was unable to retort, the large object shoved so far down he was unable to bite down much less barely able to breath. Once again the tears formed, though danced free from the corners of his eyes now due to his gaping mouth. He felt himself wretch, nearly about to toss his lunch, but for some odd reason he did not. It was as though he grew accustomed to the object within his mouth however he felt no connection or reason being as to its purpose, but still it remained, yet another obstacle for him to ignore.  
  
As hard as it was for him to ignore, Morpha issued yet another sound of it's pleasurable rantings, occupying every angle of Link now from his lower to his upper. Morpha seemed quite pleased indeed! Link on the other end was acquiring that very same pleasant feeling as well, his body still yearning for that insane entry, that much needed grasp.. The salivation that formed at the corner of his mouth seemed to intrigue the monster, much more, the receiving moan it exalted from the Hero of Time. And this continued for moments, nearly minutes it seemed, quite possibly even an hour. Nevertheless, the legendary Hero, future savior of Hyrule was defeated by temptation, fallen victim to his own bodily needs. It was truly sad..  
  
Suddenly the organism felt it, the pulsating sensation about Link's member. The boy was about ready to release and Morpha would do the same in all accounts. The other tentacles doing the same, revirbrating within the Hylian's many entries in the same as the erection held within the tendril's grasp and before Link new it, he was at the very mercy of this organic water thing, sputtering free for the very first time his seed. Even with an item pressed down his throat, he still managed a heavy groan tainted with a shiver, or more so a convulsion running through out his entire body. At the very same time, Morpha too had releived his own liquid within the Hylian colored the very same as Link's own semen, inserting it from behind, down the youth's throat and mingled with that of the boy's member. This caused yet another orgasm to emitt from the savior of Hyrule, his body shifting, releasing, giving in completely to the beautiful ecstacy it baded him. "Nn..!" he swallowed as much as of the liquid he could, though unsuccessful a bit of it trickled from the corners of his mouth, making its way down his chin and unto his neck.  
  
Upon the completion of the act, Navi's small form seemed more dull than her usual positive glow, almost as though the creature had beaten her into submission as well. She'd been broken in different angles, not like that of Link, but the sight of his defeat was much more than she could handle. Glittering embers delicately splayed around her as she drifted from the Master Sword's laying form. As hard as it was for her to fly, she still ascended toward the entranced Hero of Time, hoping that her presance would somehow redeem him.. She could only hope..  
  
Morpha, however, had taken something valuable from the Hero of Time, something so precious that many themselves had wanted, but alas that none shall have.. The beloved Link, keeper of the TriForce of Courage will now share an 'experienced' moment with his one true love; never will he get to intake a first embrace, his first session of making love.. It was all gone and all that would be left for the Hero would be his first kiss. Such an innocent act was the first kiss.. Even so, his mouth was now tainted by evil, severed by temptation, always will be..  
  
Now that the moment had truly ended, the blond lowered his head in a shameful bow. What had just happened? What had he just done?! What had he just allowed to take place?! "For the love of Nayru.." he whispered, despair ever presant in his tone. The creatures fun had ended, so he was through, taking something from Link was more fun than any of the other temple demons should ever get to experience. Another hiss came from Morpha's brain, as though thrilled to its accomplishment, it now was through with Link altogther. Now it was time to end the Hero of Time's existance.. Morpha then relieved its grip upon the boy throwing him harshly against the wall of spikes surrounding the room. And even if the boy did survive, a portion of him would remain forever gone, dead to the world around him..  
  
Link would have given up completely at that moment, but the regenerating pains reminded him of what was just taken from him, and he wasn't about to let something like this thing live. He would have put up another fight, but it seemed Morpha was one step ahead of him, throwing him as though he were useless now against the bed of spikes poking from the sides of the Water Temple's wall. This was indeed the worst pain he'd experienced thus far, with the exception of the shredded object within his chest. The stone pics easily ravaged through his Zora's Tunic dicing now his flesh leaving quite a horrific gash to the Hylian's back. Link laid there a moment to gather himself, in all his nudity. He was left without his tights, dressed only in his torn tunic and boots, but this wouldn't stop him from attacking the creature by any means. He rose to his feet avoiding an advancing tendril, allowing it to swipe itself upon the spikes that he himself had just experienced.  
  
Gasping Navi was quick to follow the fallen Hero, wisping through the tentacle's withdraw as it prepared for yet another attack upon Link. Dancing about Link's head she sought to console the boy to the best that she could, "Link, by the Three Goddesses, are you all right?!" When the fairy recieved no response, but a leap and bound from her comrad as he avoided the tentacle she was quick to follow pursuing his efforts, encouraged now that they might just make it out of here.  
  
His next objective was to find the sword that got him here in the first place and surely with Navi whipping about to take the lead he noticed the weapon was lying near the door before the center of platforms. Tucking himself into somewhat of a ball, Link rolled from yet another attack. He knew the creature wanted nothing more now than his life.. The sick mind games were over now, and it was time to protect himself. He managed to capture the Master Sword finally, just feeling the blade's hilt in his hands gave him renewed strength and so he went for the target, the cause behind all of this... The nucleus. Charging with all he could muster, Link dashed straight for it, cutting through the watery covering until he ravaged his way to the mother brain, severing it until the being winced and drew back.  
  
Navi whirled through the fray of Link's slashing blade and the sick watery gel that shrouded the nucleus in an attempt to aid his advances. Although it seemed Link was quite knowledgable as to how to kill the watery creature, she still offered her advice, bidding him to make his distance for an oncoming attack curteousy of Morpha.  
  
The Hero of Time took this as a motive, heeding her warning to back off a moment and sure enough Morpha lashed out with every last one of his locks, reaching, grasping, failing to capture the young Hero. Link was much to quick, on his toes now, though without his tights, he never once thought of it as a hinderance. Breaking into yet another dead run, he went in leaps and bounds over the platforms like thunder over the Hyrule Field, basking his blade through the organism's aquatic flesh yet again until dicimating completely the core of Morpha. And with one final lunge and thrust, the creature was nothing more than a really sinister memory.  
  
When nothing more was left for Link to vent against, he allowed himself to drop to his knees, the Master Sword once again clanging against the cobble-stone floor of the Water Temple. The guanleted hands drew to his face, cradling it as though he suffered from injury there, although in a sense he did. What his eyes took in, what his mind will always remember, and what his body will never forget.. And the bravest of the brave cried, sobbing relentlessly into his own hands, giving into his saddened whem. "Why?" he asked himself more so than any other. "Why did this have to happen!?" He releived his grip upon his face to glare at the celing vengfully..  
  
As if nothing could get worse, reality sunk its fangs in deeper, the glowing mid center of the room pleading him to continue his quest. He knew he would ride the light's waves upward which would take him from the Water Temple and from there he would goto yet another temple.. Until all were vanquished..  
  
And then came his companion, the tiny blue fairy, Navi. She flittered within view of the glowing aura in the middle of the room, dancing softly, her delicate wings humming a sincere compassion for her beloved Hero of Time. She knew Link would have to continue, she knew he couldn't stop here, but it was the least she could do; offer him sympathy. "Link," she tried softly, but he would have none of, istead he was quick to raise a hand, silencing the fairy from his distance.  
  
Rising to his feet again, the reluctant Hero sheathed his blade and took the tattered path of righteousness once again, stepping into the aura of blue and white allowing it's gentle air to carry his body upward, out of the temple's confining walls. When finally he and his fairy reached the surface of what was apparently the TriForce pedastal among Lake Hylia, Link drew to his knees once more, though he was unable to lift himself again, he could care less. He wasn't about to wield some quest now. Not like this, not after what happened...  
  
"Hero?!" came a concerned voice from the tree not to distanced from the stone from which Link rested upon. Sheik allowed himself to fall from that tree to usher his way toward the severly injured, rather undressed boy. The Sheikah noticed the gashes upon Link's back, the shredded tunic and the absence of the other's tights. "By the Three Goddesses, what happened to you?"  
  
Link's gaze, once a lustrious shade of pure and light cyan, seemed dull and shadowed with a scarred spirit. He gave the garbed boy no response; he knew that Sheik would turn his back on him, or possibly growl in disgust and simply let Link live with it. But as of now he needed the other's sympathy, he needed that concern. He couldn't bring himself to look at Sheik however.. He just couldn't..  
  
Navi too was silent, unable to express her concerns to the Sheikah lad displaying a detailed story of what had just taken place. It was so very maddening to keep silent however she would at least give Link the respect of keeping her tiny mouth shut for the time being. It was a miracle she could even do that, but she'd give it her best. When Sheik flicked his ruby gaze toward the bouncing globe of Navi's form she was quick to flitter free of his gaze tucking herself beneath the blue Kokiri cap, forcing herself to hibernate her thoughts.  
  
Neverthless, Sheik figured something horrible had to have happened, otherwise Link would be confessing his issues toward the Sheikah messanger. It was a bond the two had.. And obviously if Navi wasn't about to spill the beans, it had to be serious.. But he didn't bother with that now, he had to nurse the boy's wounds or they would merely get worse. At this point Link could very well bleed to death.. "All right, we're going to have to get you stand up," he issued his demand collectively, his voice always sounding so serious.  
  
"No," Link refused, turning his gaze from that of the opposing crimson one. "Just leave me here, Sheik. I don't want to go anywhere.." The blond was obviously disheartened at the moment, but he knew his objective and he knew he had to fulfill it and most likely Sheik would tell him that upon him attempting to dismiss the other's idea.  
  
"Link," it was the first time Sheik had really said his name with such endearment, it almost caught Link's heart from its hidden black pit of despair. "You can't do that, you know you can't do that.. You have to get up. You have to come with me. Hyrule needs you.. The princess needs you.."  
  
The ever presant Hero of Time returned his gaze toward the young Sheikah protector of the Royal Family with hopefullness.. Zelda needed him.. Hyrule needed him.. And.. What about you Sheik?  
  
Instead, the messanger rose, tucking Link's arm around his shoulders, Link being far too heavy for the smaller youth to carry. "Come on. I'm sure that old scientist will help us," he smiled beneath his tattered cloth. He too knew what Link wanted to hear, but there would be a time and place for such a thing, but now in Hyrule's most depserate hour, now just wouldn't be fitting..  
  
Link found himself falling into a deeper depression; the Sheikah wouldn't even want him now even if he did want him before. Not after what had happened. He was certain that the guardian of his precious Princess Zelda was more so interested in having a first and only love, not one of which who had been violated by a disturbing, rather insideious creature. That very thought churned Link's stomach, his body finally allowing him to wretch at last, his form tucking somewhat as he bent forward to releive his insides of the disgusting flavor of Morpha.  
  
The young Sheikah merely gave his every aid to the boy, helping him stand, being the stepping stone to allow Link his assurance in any way he could.. When the Hylian released his bile, Sheik couldn't help but pity the boy. His efforts were all for the sake of Hyrule, all for the sake of Princess Zelda.. Why anyone would risk their lives for those two causes were beyond him. Link didn't even live in Hyrule and barely even knew Zelda, so all in all everyone should be grateful for the Hero of Time.  
  
Sputtering, coughing, hacking even Link finally finished his moment of distaste, sniffling, administering his final coughs before looking forward with growing saddness.. "Thank you Sheik," he spoke, his voice ragged and seared by the burning sensation of his wretching, and previous other incidents he'd rather not recall.  
  
Although Sheik should have given his thanks instead, he said nothing at the moment, the both of them traveling over the two bridges in silence. Link's weight upon his shoulder was growing with each step. He knew the boy was getting wearier by the second and had to hurry.. Eventually, the Hero nearly gave out compltely, Sheik ushering a hand to guide the other back to his feet, "No, no, Hero, you have to stand on your own," he sounded protective almost like a guardian, or even a parental..  
  
Link couldn't help be give a weak smile. Parental.. Perfect, he sighed inwardly before giving into the exhaustion completely now.. His weight was now all on Sheik, and soon Hyrule's only hope was unconscious ... This was not his idea of what it would end up like.. Not at all.. He felt himself drawn to sleep where in hopes he'd loose remembrance of this and wake up in a world where this sort of thing does not exist..  
  
Sheik, although burdened by Link's weight, managed to deliver the Hero of Time to the residence among Lake Hylia, giving the other specific instructions to give Link a certain potion at a certain time. The young messanger of the Royal Family stayed long enough to ensure that the infamous Hero of Time would in fact be all right and issue a new set of clothing as well before he vanished once again into the shadows of the Sheikah ways. The next time they meet, he would have to continue the young man's quest teaching him yet another song.. "It is us who should be thanking you, Link," he whispered upon completely removing himself from Hyrule all togehter.  
  
And eventually the Hero of Time would be recognized for his acts, right? Soon enough Link would heal and from there he would have to continue as though nothing wrong ever happened to him. He was supposed to give off that corageous air, the brave young lad who was destined to rescue Hyrule was to be pure and untainted by evil.. He was even surprised that he was able to still wield the sword that which gave him that very title.. The Master Sword.. The Sword of what? He questioned that somehow as he rode from the man's house upon the back of Epona accompanied by the silent Navi.. How is it that I can carry such a weapon..? That question will lurk in his mind for as long as he shall lift the Master Sword to remove the next offender of Hyrule and then finally with Gaonodorf.. The cause of this all..  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
